1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to a stereoscopic image display and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display, which can reduce the width of black matrix, improve the aperture ratio and brightness of the display, and facilitate the manufacturing process, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display displays a stereoscopic image by using a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique, which uses a binocular parallax image between left and right eyes of a user and has a high stereoscopic effect, includes a glasses type and a non-glasses type which have been put to practical use. In the glasses type, the binocular parallax image is displayed on a direct view-based display device or a projector by changing a polarization direction or in a time division manner, and polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses are used to implement stereoscopic images. In the non-glasses type, generally, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier or the like for separating an optical axis of the binocular parallax image is provided at the front surface or rear surface of a display screen.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a related art stereoscopic image display.
Referring to FIG. 1, the glasses type stereoscopic image display 1 comprises a thin film transistor array substrate 10, a color filter substrate 12 comprising color filters 13 and a black matrix 14, and a liquid crystal layer 15 interposed between the thin film transistor array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 12. Also, upper and lower polarizing plates 16A and 16B are positioned on the thin film transistor array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 12, a patterned retarder 17 is positioned on the upper polarizing plate 16A, and a surface-treated protective film 18 is positioned on the patterned retarder 17.
The glasses type stereoscopic image display 1 alternately displays a left image and a right image and switches polarization characteristics incident to polarization glasses via the patterned retarder 17. Thereby, the glasses type can implement stereoscopic images by spatially dividing left images and right images.
When the stereoscopic image display implements a stereoscopic image, a vertical viewing angle is determined by the width of black matrix, the distance between the color filters and the patterned retarder, and so on. Although the related art stereoscopic image display implements a vertical viewing angle of 26 degrees by increasing the width of black matrix, the increase in the width of the black matrix may lower the aperture ratio and brightness.